


Unbreakable Strand

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, Community: 15pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru has a chat with Momoko about his own destined love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little before the very end, spoilers.

Takeru stared at the ground, deep in thought. He'd always hoped to reunite with Ial. It had been nearly constantly on his mind throughout the entire ordeal. Now it had actually happened, and the true enemy was finally destroyed, he hoped be able to spend the rest of their lives together, never having to be separated again. But, was it a selfish hope, after all?

Momoko came and bumped his shoulder, grinning at him, and breaking him out of his thoughtful trance. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Takeru greeted her in return.

"You have a lot to do now, even though we can say 'mission complete,' huh?" Momoko teased.

"Well, maybe," Takeru said.

"You know what I mean. Now that you and Mio- Princess Ial finally know the truth about each other, I guess you have a lot to talk about, huh? Or are you not even going to bother with that part?" Momoko teased.

"Well..." Takeru paused a moment. "I guess we do have a lot to talk about, you're right."

"I'm so envious! It's obvious that you two are connected by the red strand of fate. I'd like to have a relationship like the two of you one day. Hopefully soon."

"Well, not exactly like our's, I'm sure," Takeru said, and then the two laughed. But Takeru soon became serious again. "Red strand of fate, huh? Do you think it's possible to be connected by this strand, and still never be able to be together?"

"Yeah," Momoko said, a slightly tone of melancholy in her voice. "If you stop to think about it, it's all too possible, huh?"

"Yeah," Takeru nodded. It was getting close to the time to meet Ial. Even with everything so nice between them, it was still going to be the time for a tearful breakup.


End file.
